


Through The Night

by Taliesin_niseilaT



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/pseuds/Taliesin_niseilaT
Summary: More than once, Barry has stood just a little too close to Julian, the scent of his blood overwhelming Julian’s senses. Even the memory of it – sweet with a bitter edge, tinged with something earthy – gives him a sudden urge to bite, and drink, then offer up his own blood to share, watch Barry writhe beneath him with the pleasure of it...For the prompt: Barry/Julian (Fanfic): In a world where humanity and the supernatural coexist, Barry is a werewolf just trying to get by in life. His lab-mate, a vampire by the name of Julian Desmond, has stumbled into his life recently. Can the two of them get along?





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemistboyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemistboyo/gifts).



> For alchemistboyo. I hope you like it!
> 
> Vampire and werewolf characteristics are borrowed from popular culture, in particular The Vampire Diaries universe.

**_through the night_ **

 

*

 

Someone’s following him.

 

Oh, no one that Barry can see or hear at first sight. But someone’s following him nevertheless. He’s learned not to ignore his instincts when it comes to this. Barry nervously wipes the sweat off his forehead. No way does he want this to come to a fight. Depending on who it is, that would either end in him seriously hurting a human, or getting his ass kicked by a witch or a vampire.

 

He briefly considers walking past S.T.A.R. labs and trying to shake his follower off, but the moon will rise soon and he can’t risk changing in the middle of the street. He’ll just have to rely on Caitlin’s spells keeping intruders out, like she swore to him they can.

 

He’s going to have words with Caitlin. Barry can hear footsteps quite clearly now that he’s inside, rushing through the halls to get to his cell before he begins to change. Figuring he can’t put this confrontation off indefinitely, and it’ll be much easier while he’s still in human form, Barry stops dead in his tracks and calls out, ‘Who’s there? This is private property!’ It sounds ridiculous even to him. The intruder steps out in front of him calmly. ‘Hello, Barry.’

 

‘What the fuck?’ Barry snarls as his co-worker Julian appears from the shadows. ‘I thought we could talk,’ Julian says with a smirk, casually leaning against the wall not far from Barry’s destination. Barry hesitates in the middle of the hall. It’s going to start any minute now and he really needs to lock himself up, but it seems crazy to do it in front of Julian. He can already feel the wolf clawing its way out inside him. ‘Yeah? Well, next time talk to me during our lunch break. Now’s a bad time.’

‘Because you’re a werewolf?’ Julian asks, still infuriatingly calm. ‘What? No, of course not,’ Barry says nervously. What is Julian, an undercover tabloid reporter? Or, much worse, a government official on the prowl? Barry’s not looking to get blacklisted for refusing to spend the night in an approved safehouse.

 

‘No? Then why are you rushing to that padded cell minutes before the full moon rises? You’re looking pretty unhealthy too, if I’m honest.’

‘If you’re so well-informed, why aren’t you running for your life?’ Barry growls. He can feel his feet growing, changing, hair sprouting everywhere. He hurries towards the cell and locks himself inside. Julian saunters closer until he’s almost touching the glass wall, awed as he watches Barry’s body change. ‘I think you’ll find me a little more durable than your average human, Barry.’ Barry glares at him and says, ‘Run, Julian. I’ve never tested the locks and spells on this place with anyone present. You can’t rely on my humanity to keep me sane.’ The wolf’s right at his throat now, about to erupt from him violently. It won’t recognise Julian as anything other than prey. Julian does appear to understand that, backing off slowly when Barry’s eyes glow yellow. He disappears around the corner just as Barry transforms into a lean, grey wolf.

 

*

 

Julian finds a comfortable chair in an abandoned lab upstairs and settles down, determined to wait out the night and talk to Barry in the morning. He can hear his co-worker two floors below him, ranting and raging against his self-inflicted imprisonment. He followed Barry here out of idle curiosity; Julian’s never met any supernaturals other than vampires. After three months as a CSI for Central City Police Department, it was obvious to him that Barry’s a wolf. He supposes Captain Singh is aware of it too, otherwise he wouldn’t put up with Barry taking a sick day after every full moon. When Barry rushed off after work today, Julian’s feet carried him here of their own accord. He knows what he’s doing is invasive and wrong, but he can’t help it. Despite their apparently antagonistic relationship, Julian is terribly curious about Barry. Not just about his supernatural nature, but about what makes him tick.

 

More than once, Barry has stood just a little too close to Julian, the scent of his blood overwhelming Julian’s senses. Even the memory of it – sweet with a bitter edge, tinged with something earthy – gives him a sudden urge to _bite,_ and drink, then offer up his own blood to share, watch Barry writhe beneath him with the pleasure of it... Shit. He should have remembered to bring a blood bag. It’s going to be a long night without one. Might as well try to get some sleep. He wonders if Barry sleeps in his wolf form or if he’s sentenced to staying awake all night submitting to his base instincts. Maybe Julian will ask tomorrow, if Barry doesn’t kill him first for following him.

 

He manages a couple of hours of sleep and awakes early in the morning when the constant background noise of Barry’s angry screams fades away. Stretching his painful limbs, Julian gets up out of his chair and carefully goes downstairs. He can tell from a distance that Barry’s human again, curled up on the floor asleep and apparently naked under a thin blanket. Julian approaches carefully and sits down on the floor right in front of the cell. Julian presses his hand against the glass, subconsciously reaching for Barry. There are deep scratches on Barry’s arms. ‘I hope you’re okay,’ Julian whispers.

 

Half an hour passes before Barry stirs slowly, blinking in confusion when he spots Julian outside. ‘You’re still here?’ he says softly, not at all looking like he wants to kill Julian. He idly wonders if Barry _could_ kill him in human form. Julian’s pretty strong. ‘Yes, I –’ Well, there isn’t really an explanation that makes Julian’s presence look good, is there? ‘I couldn’t help it,’ Julian says weakly. Barry nods vaguely, getting up and leaving his cell wrapped in the blanket. He has spare clothes ready just outside, having torn up his old ones during the transformation. Julian attempts not to stare at Barry’s naked body as he changes. ‘Those scratches,’ he can’t help but say when he sees some scars on Barry’s chest. ‘Self-inflicted,’ Barry says curtly. He sinks down on the floor next to Julian and takes a large swig out of a bottle of water. ‘Oh,’ Julian says, ‘That’s –’

‘Can’t be helped,’ Barry says, ‘I have to take the anger out on someone and there’s no one else.’

 

Barry looks exhausted. Like Julian suspected, he can’t have slept much. ‘Are you hungry?’ Julian asks, ‘I can go get you breakfast.’

‘I could eat,’ Barry says, ‘I’ve got some sandwiches in my backpack just down the hall.’ Julian jumps up to find the backpack and when he gets back, Barry’s wrapped in his blanket again. Julian settles down next to him. ‘Do you want a sandwich too?’ Barry asks. ‘They’re probably a little stale.’

‘I don’t mind. I’m hungry. Thanks.’ They eat in a companionable silence. ‘So,’ Barry says eventually, with a little more colour in his cheeks, ‘When you said you’re more durable than most humans...’

‘Ah. Yes,’ Julian says, ‘That.’ Barry smiles at him, leaning in a little closer so their shoulders touch, waiting quietly for Julian to say something. Might as well come out with it. ‘I’m a vampire.’ Barry nods, not moving away. ‘Makes sense.’ Julian laughs. ‘Does it?’

‘Kind of. You left your thermos flask open at work once. It smelled awful. At least now I know what was in it.’

Julian snorts. ‘Oh. Sorry, I’ll have to pay more attention to that. I’m afraid I like a little blood in my coffee. You probably wouldn’t have noticed the smell if you were human, so I thought I’d get away with it.’ Barry smiles at him, and then poses the question that’s clearly been on his mind all night. ‘Hey, how did you get in here? My friend’s got this place spelled shut to within an inch of its life. No one gets in, especially on a full moon.’ Julian shrugs. ‘I can feel that there’s magic here, but it doesn’t really bother me. I’m not sure why – I’ve definitely seen witches kick vampires to the kerb.’

‘Huh. So you’re immune to magic?’

‘Not entirely,’ Julian says, holding up his right hand, ‘Fortunately my daylight ring works very well.’ Barry takes his hand and inspects the thin golden ring with the blue gemstone. Something in Julian’s gut clenches pleasantly at Barry’s warm touch.

 

‘Is it okay for wolves to drink vampire blood?’ Julian asks. ‘You mean morally?’ Barry says, grinning weakly. Julian gently nudges Barry’s shoulder with his own. ‘No, I mean physically. I really don’t know anything about werewolves. Will it make you sick?’

‘No,’ Barry says, ‘I’ve had it before. It heals us just like humans.’

Julian nods solemnly. ‘Do you want some now?’ Barry’s eyes widen as he looks at Julian. ‘You’re offering? Seriously?’

‘You look like you could do with a pick-me-up. So yes, I’m offering.’

 

Barry fixes Julian with a steady gaze, highly aware of what Julian’s actually offering, of the intimate connection forged through blood sharing. ‘Okay,’ he says eventually, ‘Yes. Thanks.’ Barry flinches lightly when Julian bites into the skin of his own wrist. ‘Squeamish?’ Julian asks softly, wrapping one arm around Barry’s shoulder to pull him close, and offering him his wounded arm. ‘This isn’t part of my regular diet,’ Barry says defensively, his eyes gleaming with suppressed emotions as he leans in and presses his mouth to Julian’s wound. ‘I know,’ Julian says quietly, unable to take his eyes off Barry, slowly licking blood off his skin. His tongue sends shivers down Julian’s spine even before his mouth closes over the wound completely and Barry begins to suck in earnest. A moan accidentally escapes Julian, and he can feel Barry’s lips curve into a smile against his skin before he pulls away. He’s definitely looking healthier already, and the cut on Julian’s arm is healing fast. ‘Do you want some of mine in return?’ Barry whispers, and Julian swallows heavily. They’re getting in way over their head, and he should be more concerned about this. Instead, he says, ‘Are you sure?’ Barry offers up his own wrist and smiles. ‘Yes.’

 

Julian tries to bite down gently, and Barry gasps, his hand coming up to tangle in Julian’s hair. He makes sure to take a minimal amount of Barry’s blood, just enough to keep him going, but it’s hard to stop. Barry tastes exactly as good as Julian expected, and he’s making these gorgeous little sounds, clearly enjoying himself. Julian wants to lose himself in this man, but he makes an effort to withdraw, licking the wound clean slowly. ‘Fuck,’ Barry breathes, meeting Julian’s heated gaze.

 

Barry’s eyes are blazing when he leans in to kiss Julian hotly. It probably shouldn’t surprise Julian as much as it does, but he kisses back enthusiastically, carefully deepening the kiss until he can taste his own blood on Barry’s tongue. He lets his hands wander over Barry’s back and chest and enjoys the incredible feeling of their blood mingling between their mouths. Barry’s hands come up to work at Julian’s shirt buttons and he laughs, withdrawing briefly to whisper, ‘Steady on, Barry,’ before leaning in to kiss him again. ‘But you feel so good,’ Barry says, stroking Julian’s skin under his open shirt. ‘It’s the blood,’ Julian manages to say when Barry kisses a trail down his neck, ‘Not all of it, but my blood, it intensifies –’ Barry stops briefly to look up at Julian. ‘I told you I’ve had vampire blood before. It wasn’t like this, nowhere near. We have a real connection, and you know it.’ Julian holds his gaze sharply for a moment, then laughs. ‘Yeah, you’re right. But I still think we should breathe for a bit. At least let me look at that bite.’ Barry shows him his arm, where only a faint red mark indicates something happened at all. ‘It’s healed.’

‘Right, my blood, of course. I should have thought of that.’

 

‘Everything’s a little hazy, huh?’ Barry smirks. Julian blushes, reaching for Barry’s hand. ‘Shut up. I’d be amazed if you’re thinking straight right now.’ Barry leans in and drops his head on Julian’s shoulder. ‘No, you’re right.’ They sit in silence for a few moments while Julian gathers his courage. ‘Maybe we could go out sometime?’ Julian says hesitantly. Barry smiles and squeezes his hand. ‘I’d like that.’


End file.
